Death (Darksiders)
|-|(Death)= ”Death, Dark soul of eternity you are the deepest decay you are anti life” Charred Council "If even one of you takes so much as a single shot at that crow then after you are dead, I will summon your spirits to provide me with the names of your siblings, your parents, and your children. And I will animate your corpse to murder them with your own cold hands" Death to the Angels of the White City |-|(Reaper Form)= “All who live know my name, all who oppose me shall know Death” The Character Summary Name Age Birthday Height/Weight Origin Tiering Weakness Lifting Strength Striking Strength Speed Durability Destructive Capability Range Stamina Powers and Abilities Weapons Redemption: Powerful pistol that belongs to Death's brother Strife it has 10 shots, unlimited ammo and reloads itself Harvester: Weapon Death uses during his Reaper mode, he can summon it without being in Reaper mode Abyssal Armor: This is the most powerful armor Barbed Defilers: These scythes absorbed strange energies within the far reaches of the abyss the blades defile any foe they strike the scythes increase based on the arcane strength of their user. It has the ability Defile Bheithir's Talons: These scythes were found in Bheithir's stomach and they were there for a millennia. It's ability is Bheithir's fire it deals extra fire damage and burns the target. It has 150% critical damage Black Demise: This scythe seizes the inner strength of every opponent and adds it to its wielder. It has a 50 healing bonus and has 10% health steal. It's ability is Black Heart it gives +40 strength during the fight and when an execution is preformed health is fully restored Chaos Fang: These scythes have +20 critical chance, +200 critical damage Demon Storm: has the ability Static Demonflame Renders: Causes enemies to explode into flames with every strike. It's special ability is Demonfire. It's has +40% critical chance and -50% critical damage GnoMAD Scythes: Each blade has the essence of a trickster spirit each blade surges with an erratic and unpredictable power. Each strike has the possibility to channel a random element effect into its victim or blast them back with a wave of mischievous force. Has the ability You Mad?. Goldbringer: This scythe just steals their opponents money. Has the ability Midas touch Guillotine: These scythes have a +300% critical damage and the ability Fate Lifebane: These scythes can steal health and freeze enemies Static Blades: These blades have the spirit of a mighty storm and can strike enemies with lightning. Has the abilities Static Shock. It has +10% critical chance, arcane critical chance +15% Absolution: This axe once belonged to Absalom the leader of the Nephilim. It has the ability Absolution and it can slow enemies down in combat. It gives +43 strength Abyssal Axe: This axe can tear armor asunder. It gives 150% critical damage, 22% critical chance and 61 fire damage Abyssal Forge Hammer: This hammer can shatter even the thickest armor and set all it touches ablaze. Gives 76 strength, +21% critical chance and 65 fire damage Achidna Fangs: These fangs came from the dead spider Achidna. Its ability is Searing venom this allows death to gain health on critical hits. It has +17% critical chance Aftermath: This mace wreaks havoc on foes while constantly imbuing Death with health, wrath, and reaper energy. Has the ability Aftermath. It gives 106 strength, 767 wrath per hit Belial's Trident: this trident once belonged to the demon lord Belial. It has the ability Midas touch. It gives +5 wrath steal, +15% health steal, 28% critical chance and 65 fire damage Dark Avenger: This light weapon deals lighting fast attacks but is weak in power. Gives 36 defence and +25% knockback power Executioner's Hooks: These weapons would carry out sentences for prisoners who opposed the charred council. Has the ability Execution Fists of Elhazar: The left gauntlet is called Elhazar's Glare and the right is called Elhazar's might. It has the abilities Elhazar's glare and Elhazar's might. Gives +16% critical chance Gauntlets of Savagery: Made from the bones of a defeated demon its feral energy deals more damage to the opponent the more damage that is dealt to the user. Has the ability Bloodlust. Gives -25% wrath cost Gorewood Maul: This maul was made from Gorewood's heart and a single blow can send opponents into the wind. Has +50% knockback and +100% strength bonus Lich Spines: This weapon was used to depose Argul the Deposed king, with every strike tendrils of lightning sear the opponent and steals wrath energy. Has the ability Lich's lighting and +5% wrath steal Mace Maximus: This weapon has incredible power and was forgotten for eons and banished by an ancient Lich warlord Mace of Everflame: This powerful mace was made from a smith during a challenge and it has the essence of both fire and ice balanced together. +25% critical chance Masher of Karkinos: Recovered from the hoard of a mighty sea dragon. +10% critical chance, +50% critical damage Mortis: Created by the first born Nephilim as one of the grand abominations Mortis is a shield that can absorb virtually and attack even by those of other abominations it released ethereal that sought out and kill someone the attacker holds dear. 31 defence and the ability Aegis Burst Rusanov's Axe: Consumes the souls of its victims and writhe them in eternal agony Sceptre of the Deposed King: Argul the Deposed king forged this mace to wield against his most hated foes the sceptre had Argul's cold fury and freezes the blood of its victims with every strike. 467 ice damage Skeletal Axe of Rendering: This axe was made from a proud warrior who lied about other warriors victories that he took for himself, ironically he was punished and turned into the axe he will never gain glory but he'll always get someone else glory. +12% critical chance, +10% health steal and the ability Rending Spear of Storms: The spear crackles with storm wrought power and unleashes claws of lightning that rake surrounding enemies with their coruscating energy Sunder: This blade creates a protective orb around the wielder that mitigates damage dealt by the enemy. +20% critical chance and the ability shielding Van Der Schmash: This hammer pulses with an eerie presence of vestigial anguish. Powers Near Invaluable: He is almost immune to all types of pain and damage (but we do not know what can kill him so his technically invaluable until we find out what can kill him) Reaper Form: This is Death's strongest form as he turns into the depicted image of the grim reaper in this form he is vastly stronger and more durable then he was prior but it only lasts a short time and he can be damaged in this form. Without being in the form he can manifest parts of the Reaper as he can summon the arms to move or grab stuff or even summon harvester where ever he wants Despair: As one of the four horsemen Death's steed is Despair a horse that can do quick bursts of speed Dust: Death's crow who can help him find different things or pathways Teleport Slash: Death teleports and slashes the opponent. It can steal health, set enemies on fire, freeze the enemy, has 15% critical chance, can generate wrath for 10 seconds and can explode on impact Harvest: Devastating spinning scythe, +25% critical chance, 20% damage increase per enemy hit and adds 12 reaper energy per enemy hit Unstoppable: This increases Death's Strength, critical hit chance, critical hit damage, chance to deal a second attack per strike. Increases strength by 50 for 13 seconds, +20% critical hit chance, +40% critical damage, 15% second strike chance and increases duration by 5 seconds Reaper storm: Death turns into a small tornado of bone laying waste to those caught. Lasts 8 seconds, does 316 damage every 0.2 seconds and storm blast does 3964 damage Exhume: Death summons 3 ghouls that are on fire enemies are forced to go after the ghouls instead of Death and when the ghouls run out of health or time they explode. Does 53 damage per attack, 813 health increase, 4 wrath per attack, 20 fire damage, fire aura 32 damage every 0.5 seconds, gains 5% arcane critical strike chance, 723 damage per explosion Murder: Death summons 3 flocks of ice crows to attack the opponent. 201 damage, restores 54 health per hit, add 7 reaper energy per hit, 80 damage 2% of freezing chance Aegis Guard: Death makes an energy shield that increases arcane reflects a portion of damage back to the attacker fires lighting when enemies get to close increases arcane chance. Adds 963 defence, adds 963 resistance, lasts 12 seconds, 30 arcane, reflexes 20% of damage, strikes 3 enemies every 0.5 to 1 seconds and deal 321 lighting damage, 20% arcane chance Frenzy: Any wrath Death has left is channeled into a projectile that seeks enemies and does 329 damage per projectile Feats Notable Wins Notable Defeats Inconclusive